swift justice
by fruitloop05
Summary: Ghost decides to take Brigitte, who is in full wolf form, and go reek havoc on her enemies. On the way it goes terribly wrong for Ghost. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In her beastly form, Brigitte crept up the stairs. She was pissed. Even in her wolf like form, her thoughts were clear. 'Why? Why is this happening to me? She should have killed me while she had the chance!'

Brigitte scratched and snarled at the entrance of the basement. She snarled "Shoot me! Shoot me now!"

As she pleaded in her wolf tongue, Ghost was on the main floor plotting her next move. With the gun still in hand she moved to go up the stairs into the attic, When she saw a necklace on the floor near where Brigitte and her slept the night before this whole mess happened.

The necklace had a skull hanging off it. She picked it up having no idea the history behind it. Then she heard a small voice that came out of no where. " Out by sixteen or dead on the scene but together forever."

Ghost was frightened for the last time that night. She had, had enough of this freakish night. ' No more being scared.' Thinking nothing more of the voice she heard she headed to the attic.

As she glued and cut the paper she spoke to her self. "Tonight my fantasies will become reality…" Ghost glued down the clipping on to the construction paper. " They will get what's coming to them." Then stopping what she was doing and she put the necklace on.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Ghost brainstormed on how to get Brigitte to the hospital and make them feel her pain. Then she finally thought of it. She would find a leash, that once belonged to Barbara's dog, and at least try to put in on Brigitte. That way she would get Brigitte to stay with her as they walked down to the hospital.

The plan seemed perfect to Ghost. She smiled as she set the glue down. "But where to find a collar big enough…" Ghost said out loud. "The garage should have some thing I could use."

When Ghost got down the steps of the attic she could hear Brigitte scratching and snarling. Ghost stomped her foot on the floor to make Brigitte stop but it did not work. She only snarled louder and soon after that she began to howl.

Ghost had , had enough of this so she fetched the shot gun out of the attic and she shot the floor. Brigitte fell silent.

Within the basement Brigitte had been contained. She had no idea how long she would be there but she now had decided that she would live with the sickness.


	3. Chapter 3

At the rehab center, all was asleep except for staff. "Where is Alice? She should have been here by now…" One of the staff said to Marcus. "I know. She must have had some trouble finding Ghost." Marcus said in a hushed tone.

Back at the house, Ghost was in the garage looking for something to use as a collar for Brigitte. Ghost had looked through box after box of old junk. In the last box she was to look in, she found a chain. It was one if those chains of which they locked the basement doors with. "Perfect!" Ghost exclaimed.

The chain was nice and long, so it could create a leash too. As Ghost headed to the basement entrance, a thought crossed her mind. 'What if I can't get the leash on?' The thought came and went like a passing breeze.

Brigitte had decided that she had, had enough of the bloodletting, enough of injections, and enough of the running. She cried the wolf's cry once more and decided to lie down for the remaining time of the night. Then out of no where she heard a rattling at the ceiling of the basement.

It was Ghost. This time she did not have a gun in hand; She had a long chain that clicked and clanked and she backed up from that basement entrance. Brigitte got up and climbed the steps. As she did so Ghost backed further and further away. Then Ghost ran into the kitchen and grabbed the butchers knife.

Brigitte now feared for her life because she was reminded of that cold October's night when she killed Ginger. Ghost's heart was now racing at the sight of this werewolf. ' How to do this? I wonder.' Thought Ghost as she took a step toward this beast.


End file.
